Straight from the Wolf's Mouth
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: Anastasia is in desperate need of advice. But unfortunately, there is only one person-or should I say wolf- available to help her.


_**A/N: Just a cute story with Blanca and Anastasia. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shadow Hearts or any of the characters...I wish I could own Kurando and Blanca, but unfortunately I can't.**_

_**

* * *

Shadow Hearts II: Straight from the Wolf's Mouth**_

* * *

"Now where is he?" Anastasia asked herself as she wandered around the Inugami village. It had seemed she had looked everywhere for the elusive comrade.

But why was she looking for this person? For advice, romance advice.

She didn't want to ask Lucia because she had already asked her dozens of times before, and all times ended up not working or working quick enough. She didn't want to ask Karin, afraid that Karin might babble about to someone else. She couldn't ask Joachim was busy doing some random thing that involved lifting up something heavy. Besides…he'd probably have no idea what in the world was going. She didn't want to ask old man Gepetto because, like Joachim, probably had no idea what she was babbling about. She couldn't-and absolutely didn't-want to ask Yuri because he would have a laughing fit about it and _would_ relay everything she told him to everybody else. She couldn't ask Kurando because…well…

That only left one more person…

"Oh there he is!"

Anastasia pointed at her wolf companion who was standing in the middle of the path. At the noise, Blanca lifted his head and perked his ears. He wagged his tail slightly as the young girl walked up to him.

He barked his greeting to her when she stopped in front of him.

"Blanca! I finally found you," Anastasia said with a small smile on my face. "I need to talk to you."

Blanca cocked his head to the side. "Awroo awroo? Grr…" (_What are you talking about? I didn't steal the food last night. Yuri did and he's trying to frame me._)

Anastasia shook her head. "Not that! Not that!" She looked around the area and then looked back at Blanca. "Look…can we just go for a walk and talk about it?"

Blanca narrowed his eyes at her. "Grr…" (_What? Are you afraid to talk to a wolf in public?_) Blanca shook his head and headed towards the entrance of the village. "Awroo…" (_Fine..._)

Anastasia followed after the wolf as he led them outside the village. It was morning and the Forest of Wind was as lively as ever. Even with monsters known to travel the confides of the wooded area, the birds were singing and the wind was gentle.

Blanca looked over his shoulder at Anastasia. The young brunette was looking at the ground, her thumbs playing in a frantic circle around each other. Blanca noticed a shade of pink on her cheeks. The white wolf barked to get the girl's attention.

"Oh…yeah," Anastasia giggled nervously. "Listen, Blanca…can you help me boy?"

"Awroo bark! Awroo? Grr…" (_Sure thing, but what is it? Is there someone giving you a hard time? Is it Yuri? I'll bite him if you wish…_)

Anastasia shook her head. "No! Not that! I could handle him myself. It's just that…um…"

Blanca flattened his ears and looked up at Anastasia with intense amber eyes.

"Awroo?" (_What is it? Can't you spit it out?_)

"I can!" Anastasia shouted at the wolf, her face turning from pink to red. "It's just that…how can I get the attention of a guy who looks as if he isn't paying attention to me?"

The last part came in a rush but Blanca caught what she said. His ears perked in surprise and his eyes widened. He knew who she was talking about because everyone on the team, besides Kurando himself, knew she had a deep crush on Kurando Inugami. That wasn't a problem at all.

But the problem was that since he was of an entirely different species, he had no idea how to attract someone who was human!

Blanca paced around the girl for a minute, trying to think of something clever to say. Meanwhile, Anastasia was getting impatient.

"You know if you don't have an answer, I can go look for Joachim," Anastasia mumbled.

Blanca turned at her and got into a defensive stance.

"Bark bark bark!" (_I'm trying to think here!_)

Anastasia threw her hands up. "Okay! Okay! Calm down!"

Blanca let his fur lie down and then he got back to thinking. After several moments passed, he looked at Anastasia.

"Awroo!" (_Why not just talk to him?_)

Silence…nothing but that and the wind passed for several moments.

"…That's perfect Blanca!" Anastasia said cheerfully.

"Awroo?" (_Really?_)

"Sure, why not?" Anastasia said with a shrug. "Anything else you got for me?"

"Gr…Awroo, awroo." (_Um…Just hang out with him I guess. Oh, and try to suck up to his mom. I heard it works most of the time._)

Anastasia nodded her head. "Okay! Thank you Blanca!" The chestnut haired girl crouched down to Blanca's level and hugged the wolf. She withdrew herself and patted the wolf on the head. "Let's go back to the village now."

Anastasia and Blanca walked to the village and parted ways when they walked through the entrance. Anastasia had spotted Kurando and immediately went to him. Blanca remained at the entrance and sat down, watching the two teenagers. The two had smiles on their faces and were deep in conversation. Blanca wagged his tail, his amber eyes glowing with happiness.

"You did well, Blanca." Blanca looked to his side and saw Karin standing next to him. She had a smile on her face. She bent down to pet the wolf's head.

Blanca looked at her with shining amber eyes, his tail wagging quickly.

"Awroo!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this fluff. Thanks for the read!**


End file.
